The present invention relates to an ultrasonic transducer which is mounted on a vehicle for detecting an obstacle near the vehicle or communicating with other vehicles.
The ultrasonic transducer of this type comprises an ultrasonic vibrator for transmitting and receiving ultrasonic waves, and a reflecting plate for imparting directivity to the ultrasonic waves transmitted by the ultrasonic vibrator and converging the received ultrasonic waves. The ultrasonic transducer having such a construction as described above is generally mounted to a front bumper or rear bumper of a vehicle so that the reflecting plate faces the travelling direction of vehicle.
Therefore, snow and mud carried with wind is liable to adhere to the reflecting plate so that the function of the ultrasonic transducer is remarkably reduced.